I Predict A Riot
by EmmaaLovesBeauLotsX
Summary: Dougie's always picks the wrong girls. And Nicola wants to know why he's so blind to what's right in front of him..
1. Watching The People

Disclaimer: If I owned McFly, would I be writing this? Be serious. _(I don't own the song either, but I do own the story line.)_

Part One – Watching the people.

They sat on his couch, watching the world go by. Watching happy smiling faces walk by. It made him feel even worse about himself. "Dougie, don't worry about it. It'll be fine, it always is." Nicola waited for the typical response.

"But Nic, this one.." Dougie started. Nicola cut in "This one is different, this time you really loved her." She sounded bored. And she was, she'd heard the same crap at least a thousand times. But Dougie was her best friend. She'd always have time to listen to him repeat himself.

They sat in silence for a moment. Dougie's head resting on her lap. "How come you always know, Nic?" Dougie asked, finally breaking the quiet. Nicola bit back a sarcastic comment and said simply, "Women's Intuition." Dougie nodded slowly, then looked back at her. "Thank you, by the way. And I'm sorry again. I know this isn't really how you pictured your Friday night.."

And he was right. It wasn't. But she also knew that she would never do what Dougie did on a Friday night. She wasn't in to the party scene like he was. But then again, nobody partied the way Dougie did. Dougie regularly got high and completely trashed. Something Nicola clearly didn't approve of. But Dougie couldn't stop himself.

"Nic, there's a party tomorrow?" Dougie asked, wiping stray tears away from his eyes. Nicola smiled weakly at him. "I can't Doug." Nicola answered truthfully. Some one needed to be there for him to pick up the pieces. Dougie looked at her pleadingly, "I was gonna go with..**her**. I really don't want to go by myself,"

"You don't have to go at all Dougie, you got completely trolleyed last time. You can't do it every weekend."

"Just because of what happened to your parents doesn't give you the right to baby me." Dougie said nastily.

Nicola threw his head off of her lap and stormed off, towards the door. She turned just before she reached the handle. And said, "Do whatever you want Dougie. I don't care anymore. I used to be worried about losing some one I loved."

Nicola walked out of the Poynter's front door, avoided Mrs. Poynter's gaze. She didn't want anyone to see her crying..

That hurt. Dougie stared at the door in complete shock. He hadn't meant what he'd said to come out like that. Actually, now that he thought about it. For a split second, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He **wanted **to hurt her. And he had no idea why. She hadn't done anything to him. It wasn't her fault that Paris had cheated on him. It wasn't her fault that he had felt like shit for 2 whole days. And what happened to her parents, that wasn't her fault either. Dougie had watched her beat herself up about it for ages. But he couldn't stop enjoying himself, just because her parents set themselves on fire...


	2. Get Lairy

Chapter two – Get Lairy

Nicola ran into her house quickly. Tears ran down her face and advanced into sobs the second she saw her brother Tom, with his girlfriend Giovanna. Nicola ran upstairs. She couldn't be near them when they were so happy together.

Tom had tried to grab her as she ran past, but she was too quick for him and had headed straight upstairs. He looked at Giovanna, he had to let her down _again_. "Gio," he started. She spoke first. "I get it Tom, go deal with her. But I won't wait for you forever Tom." Gio lowered her voice. _"I'm 20 years old Tom, I'm an adult. I have needs." _She left quickly, slamming the door on the way out.

Tom huffed angrily. He knew what she meant but he hadn't been ready before. And though, sad as it sounded, he was a 21 year old virgin, and also a hopeless romantic. He didn't want to lose it with anyone who he didn't truly love. And he didn't know if him and Gio were quite there yet.

When he reached the top floor of his house he paused at the door in front of him. He really had no idea what was wrong with his sister, and he didn't want to dive in head first if it was some _girly_ problem. Or worse still, if it had something to do with a guy.. He was sure his baby sister had gone further with anyone than he had, and he was also worried about leaving her and this Dougie fella alone for so long. He was sure he'd caught Dougie giving his sister looks, not just lust sometimes,sometimes it looked like... love. Nicola was far too young for _love_.

But If he didn't go in now, he wouldn't have the guts to later. So he went in. And they talked for ages. And it wasn't as bad as he thought. They talked about their parents. They talked about alcohol and drugs too. They talked about how much it still hurt. And what people said about it. By 10 o'clock, they were both in tears. But they felt much more peaceful then they had for two years.

Also by 10 o'clock, Dougie felt better too. The drugs had begun to take effect and he felt happier than he had in months. Paris was at the party too, also high on drugs. But neither of us could string a sentence together. So she couldn't ruin my evening. Nobody could..Except, well, that thing Nic had said earlier was still at the back of his mind. Surely she couldn't stop caring about him completely...


	3. Not Very Pretty

Chapter Three – Not very pretty.

Nicola's phone rang at 2 o'clock that morning. And when someone called you at 2 in the morning, you know somethings wrong. Especially when the caller ID read 'Dougie x'.

Nicola answered her phone, groggily.

"Rello..?"

"Hello, do you know a Mr Douglas Poynter?"

"Yes. Now please let me go to sleep." she wasn't in the mood for light conversation with anyone. Least of all Dougie.

"I'm sorry for calling at this hour Miss, but this is important. I'm from emergency services." he informed her.

"And?"

"Your boyfriend Dougie is with me now, he's in a..strange mood."

"That'll be the drugs." I answered without thinking.

"Miss, if I were the police, he'd be in serious trouble. So I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I think he'll be fine. But if you care about your boyfriend at all, you'd get here immediately."

Nicola didn't bother correcting him, she yawned. And asked "Why didn't you call his parents?"

"I tried the number but nobody picked up. Your first on his speed dial."

"I'm not his girlfriend you know."

"He hasn't stopped going on about you Miss. He keeps saying 'Nic will fix it.' and 'Nic's always there for me.' He's also been running round singing about how much he loves you. He's completely smashed. It's not too pretty if you don't mind me saying."

"I'll be right there.. Give me thirty minutes." She replied and hung up abruptly.

She threw hair hair up into a messy ponytail and squeezed into a pair of jeans, converses and a hoodie. She stumbled over to her mirror and pulled a face at what she saw staring back at her. Yesterday's make-up smeared underneath her eyes, lip gloss making the bottom half of her face shiny and sticky. She wiped off her make up as best as she could, and decided that though she looked awful, it would have to do.


	4. I Tell Thee

Hey readers, thank you for the reviews. Sorry this is only a short chapter. It's kind of a filler. The next chapter is where everything all kicks off. So they'll be much better. Thank you for reading again! x

Chapter Four – I tell thee.

Nicola went downstairs to the lounge to try and locate my car keys but instead, she found Tom. Watching Back To The Future. At 2 in the morning. Again.

"Tom, doesn't this film ever get boring?" she asked sleepily.

Tom looked up at me, shock written all over his face. "You take that back!" he shouted.

Nicola took one look at his face and decided that it wasn't worth it. "Fine! I take it back!" She glanced down at him. He looked much happier. Her big brother maybe weird and geeky, but at least he was happy. "Thomas, have you seen my car keys?" Nicola asked looking underneath the pillows of the couch. "Right, two things. A) No I haven't seen them. B) If you call me that again I might punch you."

"Jeez, somebody's a bit cranky today! Maybe it's time to turn off the TV and get some sleep?"

"When the film's finished." Tom said shortly and turned back to the TV. I spotted my keys on the window sill. "Aha! Gotcha!" Nicola grinned and put them in her bag.

"Where are you going anyway?" Tom asked interestedly.

"I have to..erm.. Run a couple of errands." Nicola answered lamely. No way was she getting away with that.

"At 2 in the morning? Whatever."

"I have to go get Dougie. He..He got himself in to some trouble, and I need to sort it out."

"What kind of trouble? And why is it your problem?"

No way could she tell Tom, what **kind** of trouble Dougie was in. He'd kill her. "_Your little sister's in love with a druggie. No big deal!_ I'm sure that'll go down well. No, just ignore the first question." She thought.

"It's my problem..Because I, because I think I upset him earlier, and he needed a way to keep his mind off of it." Nicola said carefully. Watching Tom's expression the whole time. Tom kept his face still. Not wanting to show any emotion. "Skillfully avoided." He thought.

"Fine. Go. But just so you know, I'm not happy about it!"

"Thanks Tom, I owe you!" Nicola said and made a beeline for the door before he could change his mind.

"Yeah, you bet you do!"


	5. Walked Into Town

Nicola drove along slowly, at least 10 miles under the speed limit. Thinking things through. She wondered how far gone Dougie actually was. "From what the guy on the phone had said, it sounded pretty bad. But who knows, right?" She thought turning the corner to the street where Dougie was. She spotted some balloons and a few drunk teenagers milling around the front of one house. "Bingo!" she thought and pulled up just in front of the house. She got out of her car and looked around. She had been hoping Dougie was somewhere outside or in the street. She hadn't really wanted to go inside. "_Looks like I don't have much of a choice.." _She thought and sighed, before knocking on the big red door looming in front of her.

Nicola was surprised to see a paramedic answer the door. She'd been expecting the host of this ridiculous party. Though she'd spoken to someone from emergency services on the phone, she'd thought that there was maybe just one of them, to you know hold the fort. She thought she'd be gone by now. "Name?" The paramedic barked at her. "Nicola Fletcher," Nicki answered quickly then added, "I'm here for Dougie." The paramedic shot her a blank look. "Tall-ish with quite long blonde hair, probably dressed kinda like a skater." Nicki gave her the best description she think of, bearing in mind that it was still only 2:30 am.

The paramedic grunted and pointed at the back of the room, where she could see 2 or 3 guys dancing around like chickens. "_Oh good lord.."_ She walked over. "Err...Dougs? It's..It's time to go home mate." Dougie completely ignored her. She took a second to look round the room. The music had been turned off, and it looked like emergency services had taken over. Stretchers were everywhere, and Nicki could see Paris, Dougie's ex-girlfriend, laying on one of them – her parents either side of her, crying. "_Sh__i__t."_ She looked at Dougie. He might be completely trolleyed, but at least he was alive.

She suddenly came to her senses. "Dougie. We're going home **now**." She grabbed his arm, and made a move for the door. Dougie nearly fell over – due to the sudden movement, but allowed himself to be dragged out of the house without putting up a fuss.

She sat him down in the passenger seat of her car and let herself look at Dougie, who had fallen asleep. His blonde hair was dark with sweat and he had a little white powder just underneath his nose. What was even more scary though, was the small punctures in his elbows, under the sleeves of his top. Dougie stirred.

"Nicki?"  
"Yeah, I'm here Doug."  
Dougie smiled sightly. "You always are.. Thanks by the way."  
She looked at him. "For what?"  
"Rescuing me from that boring party."  
Nicki's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "B..B b..Boring?"  
"Yeah," he relied casually. "I ran out of crack and no one had any spare."  
At that exact moment. Nicola almost chucked him out of her car to fend for himself, instead she resorted to the other alternative.  
"Fuck off Dougie." She swore at him.  
"Your right, there'll be more at the next party."  
"No there won't" Nicki said through gritted teeth. "Because your not going to another party. You and me are gonna sign you up to a drugs meeting. Tomorrow."  
"Now hold up Nic, You and I both know there's no way in hell I'm gonna go meet a bunch of fucked up 50 year olds to talk about 'getting clean'"  
"Actually there's one for teenagers. So it'll be a bunch of ed up 17 year olds, just like you. And you sobered up quick," She replied.  
"Yeah well, I didn't have enough crack in my system to last that long. How come you know so much about these 'drug groups' anyway?"  
"I started researching them months ago, and trust me you've got enough drugs in your system to last you a life time."  
She started the car and they'd been driving for no less than 10 minutes when she heard a loud sniff from the passenger seat, and then as she stopped abruptly she heard the sound of glass breaking.

...

Author's Note: Thankyou for the reviews, keep 'em coming! I shall show my appreciation for reviews and personally reply.

**Theify Bakura:** Thankyou for the reviews ! And I'm not intentionally trying to make the whole fic funny, but I don't want it to get too dark with all the drugs and whatnot. And no your deffinately not a freak ! ;P

**StarGirlxox & dannysn1stargirl:** I posted a whole bunch more for you to read.

_These latest chapters are especially for you guys x_


	6. It's Quite Scary

Nicola looked over at Dougie. He had bent down and was looking for his mirror. When he picked it up he was in pieces. "I can't believe you." Nicola said quietly. "Paris died, thanks to that stuff." "Paris?" he said looking up, a blank glassy look in his eyes. They showed no recognition for the girl he supposedly loved. Nicola rolled her eyes at him. "Dougie just chuck it."  
"What? Chuck what?" Dougie asked confusion written across his intoxicated features.  
"This," Nicola said and reached over and chucked the small packet of white stuff out the window.  
"What the hell? That was my last fix!"  
"Good," Nicki replied. "Let's drive." She said and they were off.

_Later.._  
Dougie sat in Nicola's bed. "Why can't I go home Nic?"  
"Because I don't want your mum to see you like this." Nicola replied shortly, from the couch at the end of her bed.  
"Oh."  
"Niiiiiiiicki?" Dougie called hesitantly.  
"What?" She said grumpily. She'd just been about to go to sleep.  
"I'm afraid of the dark."  
"So?"  
"I normally have my teddy bear."  
Nicki looked down at her teddy, Fuzzy. She went to pass him to Dougie but he shook his head.  
"**You** make a better teddy than Fuzzy."  
"Fine," She muttered and got up. She paused and then got into her bed beside Dougie. She felt his arms rap around her waist and heard him sigh contentedly.  
"I love you Nicki."

"_You know, if he wasn't so smashed. This would be cute.."_


	7. Very Sensible 1 of 2

"_So here we are," _Nicki thought "_Nearing the end of Dougie's 3rd Narcotics-Anon meeting.."_  
And, to be honest, she was surprised when he had come to the first one. But after long 2 week argument about it, he finally gave in. And though he'd forced her to come to everyone, Nic thought he was secretley enjoying them. He had met, and become fast friends with, a guy called Harry. Who was a year or so older then him. Nicki liked Harry aswell. He was clean already, but he still went to the meetings because he enjoyed them. "_A good example for Dougie," _Nic thought with a grin.

The meeting finished and Dougie and Nic said goodbye to Harry and went towards Dougie's car. He was driving for a change.

They got in the car and Dougie started to drive.

An hour later Nicola realised that they'd been driving around in circle's. "Erm, Dougie? Are we actually gonna get home?"  
He turned towards her, and smiled. "We will soon, but for now lets just drive."  
"Why?"  
"Must you question it Nic?"  
"Yes." She replied watching him intently.  
"Well, I enjoy your company." he said and glanced over at her, his eyes sparkling and his whole face alive with the smile playing at his lips. Nicola felt her insides melt. She tried to talk but somehow found herself paralysed by that gorgeous smile of his.  
"Oh," she managed to say quietly.  
"_Sh__i__t," _Dougie panicked. "_Was that..was that too soppy? Oh god. She's not talking to me now, why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut Poynter?"_  
"I...Er..Didn't mean to.." He stumbled  
"Eyes on the road, Dougie...And it's fine, I..Me too."  
"What?"  
"I enjoy **your** company."

The rest of the journey was pretty quiet. Save for pointless small talk that neither of them would remember when they got home.

When they got home, they pulled up outside the Poynter house-hold. They got out, and Nicki turned to go home, when Dougie stopped her.  
"Oh no ya don't, it's time for me to crush you on guitar hero!"  
"Nooo, please Doug. I suck at that game, you know I do!"  
"Of course you do, which is why it's so fun to play with you."

Ten minutes later and predictably Nicola was getting her ass kicked.  
"I don't remember you sucking this much," Dougie said grinning at her.  
Nicki turned red. "Me neither..I thought before I could at least finish the song."  
She had been booed off stage no less than twelve times.  
"You need some expert help from Master Doug," he said laughing slightly, as she got booed of the stage again.


	8. Not Very Sensible 2 of 2

"Pick an easy song," Dougie suggested.  
"No way," Nicola said sarcasticly. "I was gonna go right to the bottom and find the hardest song ever." She picked Kiss – Rock and Roll All Night, as it was supposed to be one of the easiest songs. She pressed select and got ready to fail again. Dougie put his 'guitar' down and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and prayed that she wouln't feel his heart pounding against her chest. He cupped his left hand around hers on the fret board. And simply let the other one hang round her waist. When the notes came up on the screen he pressed his fingers on hers, which pressed down on to the fret.

"_I've never really been this close to him before.." _Nicola thought as they played. She inhaled deeply and immedietly wished she hadn't. He smelt beautiful. Of musk and lynx, she completely lost where she was and she moved her fingers. "Whoa," Dougie muttered pressing her fingers into the position they had been in before. As well as the lovely scent that was now intoxicating her mind, she could feel every muscle on his chest and arms on her back and shoulders. She noticed also, that she fit very comfortably in his arms.

"Nicola and Dougie, dinner's nearly ready," Mrs Poynter called up the stairs.  
"Okay," Dougie shouted back, not breaking his concentration from the game.  
They got to a good place in the song, where Dougie reckoned it would be safe to pause and he did so quickly.  
"We'd better go, sheperds pie beckons."  
"Honestly, boys and their food." Nicola said grinning.  
She turned around, but Dougie hadn't moved yet. So she ended up bumping right into him. They were so close that their noses touched.  
"Sorry.. I.."  
"Don't be sorry," Dougie whispered inching (if it was possible) closer. "You have more freckles than I remember," he said brushing his fingers over her nose.

Nicola's nose burned where his fingers had touched it. She remembered all those times she'd wished Dougie could be this close to her. She never imagined it feeling like this.

"Mhmm," she managed to mutter.  
Dougie wanted to be closer to her, but that bloody guitar was in the way. He reached out and unclipped one of the straps. The guitar fell the ground with a lound bang.  
"Is it broken?" Nicola said trying turn to look at the damage. Dougie turned her face with his fingers.  
"Probably." he answered simply and before she could say anything else he cut her off with his lips.  
The kiss was soft but passionate. And to each of their surprise, it didn't feel akward at all. Then someone turned up the heat. They took two steps backwards where Nicola hit the wall. She could feel Dougie's hand exploring her back through her shirt. And suddenly all she wanted was to have him, right then and there. Against the wall. She started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, mid-kiss. He slipped his thumbs into the hooks of her jeans.She pulled him closer to him, until she was pressed up against him, her small body curved around his crotch. He groaned and bit her lip. This time making her groan.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jazzie came in.  
"Dougie, dinner's.. eww!"  
Nicola and Dougie sprang apart guiltily. They both turned to look at the little girl. She fled from the room without a second glance.  
Dougie shot Nicola a look. It read "_Did you see her face?"_ They both burst out laughing. And then remembered what they had been doing when Jazz had walked in. They sobered instantly and Nicki turned bright red.

"You have lipgloss, there." Nicki said reching up and rubbed away the sparkly pink mark.  
"You have some buttons undone," he said reaching and doing up a button. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly. "Dinner time?"


End file.
